Son of an Animal
by final5
Summary: AU set after X3, one of the X-men find they had a son they didn't know about and with an unexpected turn the villains are again rising. I'm crap at summarys please R&R, and plz be nice it's my first story
1. Chapter 1

I could smell it in there, him, me, we smelled the same. And there was so many others too all like me, finally somewhere to fit in. But did I want to? I'd been so set on finding him that I never even decided what I was going to do when... if I found him. Kill him? Forgive him? Get to know him? I'll decide when I see him, the animal inside me will choose, he always makes it more fun. I like letting go and losing control feeling that smile that show off my fang-like teeth and the fear they invoke.

I ve been alone for two years now, run away at fifteen after my dad, my adoptive dad, shot me three or four times after he found out what I was. A freak, an animal. But I kinda like it when I'm an animal I don't have to think about consequences or who I am. I've killed people, my adoptive parents were first, then the guy at the middle-of-nowhere diner for giving me lip, and more that I can't say where all that memorable they were too easy I haven't killed that many people... getting blood out of your clothes is a bitch.

I don't know my mother, she either died giving birth to me or left me in the hospital, I never found out, apparently a nurse told my adoptive parents that my eyes were the same as hers, a dull green but that s where the similarities stopped I think. The darkness hid me as I approached The Institute making my dark brown hair look black.

I'm soaked to the bone, I haven't stopped since I first smelled him, my claws itched to strike him for leaving me. It was just too easy passing the security system unchecked and as the mansion came into view I could see all the lights on, the kids bunched together around the TVs they were lucky they had somewhere. Someone. I chuckled as I got up to the door unnoticed and ripped the lock out with my claws and then I heard him shout. 'There's someone in the mansion, get the kids away from the front entrance.' His voice even sounded like mine, it was uncanny. A few of the older mutants ran round to head me off, a metal man, a blue beast and the one called 'Storm', she looked at me with such shock and even a bit of disgust. The blue beast glanced at her quickly and whispered 'he looks just like sabretooth'. Then He appears from round the corner and I flinch and dig my claws into my fists as he heads towards me. 'Logan what are you doing?' She asks. 'Who are you? What do want?' He snarls at me.

'Hi dad' 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N When I refer to sabretooth, it'll mean the one from XO: Wolverine not X1 (I see them as quite different characters so I'll treat them as such).

Just like that the anger took hold and I lunged for him and that tin man got in the way kicking me back out through the doors into the rain, Storms eyes became white but He grabbed her and told her not too. He walked toward me and stood in the doorway. 'I'm not going to fight you' His voice was soft but it just goaded me more He was too calm He didn't care. I lunged again striking his chest ploughing my claws in as He roared in pain and ripped my hands from Him and pushed me away but I wanted blood. My hands wrapped around his throat and dug my claws into his neck, I bent over to his ear 'This is for everything you've never done for me' and squeezed harder. He fell back taking me with Him, my hands slipped and he was able to get away from me. He unsheathed his claws and held them to my heart. 'I didn't know you existed.' I retracted my claws and stepped back, I thought he left me, I still hate him but I won't kill him. Even if I could.

He stood there watching me unsure what to do, him and me both, I'd lost the anger and just stood there rain pouring down us both. 'Logan. Logan.' Storm shouted but He didn't move he just stayed still. 'What?' 'Bring him in; we can't leave him out there.' He tilted his head and motioned inwards and I followed him in looking more like a scorned child than an animal.

Storms led me to her office, she was the only one I recognised from news articles on the 'X-Men', she sat at her desk as the others followed her in and stood behind me, all on edge. I sat there silently while they discussed me literally behind my back but I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts I did listen to what they were mumbling although I could hear them perfectly anyway. The door opened and closed one last time as He left and a young boy came into the room Jimmy, I think, as he came closer I lost that anger that instinct, my claws retracted into fingernails and I became... normal, losing at least half a foot in height at the same time. The blue furball absorbed the hair and the tin man lost his metal, it was extraordinary.

'This is Jimmy' She introduced him keeping him just slightly behind her; even without any abilities I still scared her. 'He can reverse mutations temporarily as you must have guessed. He's here because you seem a bit...' 'untamed?' I finished for her. 'Yes. Your father' I glared at her. 'Logan was the same.' She paused. 'What's your name?' 'I haven't used one in two years, it wasn't me anyway'  
'Then what's your real name'  
'I'll get back to you when I choose it.' I smirked as she looked at me and then at the others.  
'Could you give us a moment?' They all left leave me with Storm and Jimmy. 'What I tell you now cannot be repeated, to anyone, okay?' We both nodded in agreement and she pulled a file from under her desk. 'Logan lost all his memories about seventeen years ago, he still doesn't remember most of it, just flashes of things, but the professor was able to find out and he wrote it all down, he didn't tell him any of this but I think you deserve to know about your family'  
'Have you read this'  
'Only the first page, it told me what was in it so I haven't read anymore'  
'Okay.' And with that she left with Jimmy and my mutation returned the change in form jarred before my healing factor kicked in. The file was full of chunks of memory, my uncle, Kayla Silverfox, Weapon XI, it was amazing all he had done and he couldn't remember any of it. I actually felt bad for him.

I'd just finished when the door opened and Storm returned alone she looked down at me soundlessly as I looked up at her. 'This doesn't change how I feel'  
'As long as you understand'  
'I do.' I paused briefly. 'I've chosen my name'  
'And'  
'James Logan'  
She gave a flicker of a smile. 'Are you sure'  
'I may not like it but he is my...' I trailed off aggravated 'I understand. I will take you to a guest room for now and see you in the morning. But first we must be able to trust you won't attack anyone'  
'As long as I'm not near Him I'll keep to myself but to be honest rules don't really work for me. I'll stay for the night but I'll leave within the week.'

***

And one year on from the Alcatraz Island attack the Golden Gate Bridge once again stands tall over San Francisco. The mutants who stood against Magneto are still unknown but this new bridge has been dedicated to them... The TV was shut off as I walked past and I got stares from everyone.  
'Shouldn't you be in bed?' Storm frowned. They all shuffled around as we continued on past them, a few whispers caught my ear and I turned baring my teeth at them sending them all in the opposite direction. 'That's enough.' She continued without even looking at me. 'How did you know?' 'You're that type of person.' 'I'll take that as a compliment.' She led me into an empty room gave a few explanations that I didn't listen to and left saying she would come get me for breakfast. 


	3. Chapter 3

'No way. No fucking way.' We, Storm and I, were walking towards the cafeteria and she began explaining my schedule for today including...classes.  
'Language. Anyway you're seventeen and missed two years of education, of course I enrolled you in classes'  
'That's not what I signed up for, I just leave now then'  
'You're acting like a spoilt child.' She stated matter-of-factly.  
'So'  
She picked up on something and changed her tactics. 'You have no classes with Logan and only two today'  
'Why'  
'You need a physical and a aptitude test.' She smiles briefly but I still saw it.  
'Yeah, this is really going to make me want to stay'  
'We'll make a deal then, if you at least make an effort this week we won't come find you if you leave'  
'Not if, when.' I paused considering it all, I knew I couldn't do for too long but I'll give it a try. 'I'm not going to act like a good little boy'  
'Just don't get into fights and stick to the basic rules.' She sighed in minor defeat. 'Fine.' We had finally arrived at the cafeteria and I realised how big the mansion was. 'Where do I sit'  
'Where ever you want for now. Grab some breakfast and take a seat.' There was no-one here yet, so no queue to get irritated with, I grabbed some cereal as the other teachers filed in except Him. They began talking, about me, so I sat off at a table furthest from the next to the back exit, just in case, and the glass wall.

A bell rang piercingly to my ears and students poured in, quickly snatching any food they could and filling the all tables apart from mine until a 'gang' of four decided to pick on the wrong person.  
'Hey newbie.' A tall boy with black hair approached sneering at me leading the group. 'This is our table'  
I sat there soundlessly pretending not to hear.  
'New kid.' He yelled in my ear. 'Can't you hear me?' He mocked, I could feel my blood boil, I could easily rip his face off and was tempted.  
'Freak, get off our table.' Everyone in his group laughed at that and even I gave a little smirk but still sat there. He moved behind me and tried to pull me from the seat with no avail but he didn't like that, he turned and punched me in the face, splitting my lip but it healed over right away. I'd had enough. A couple of the staff had noticed and had begun to make their way over to us to stop anything happening but I was too quick. I stood up and looked him straight in the face and gave a deafening growl which made the room silent and gave him a small, in my case, push through the glass but I was stilled pissed, I didn't do anything else though. I sat back down again as Storm and the blue furball arrived on the scene.  
'Get him to the medical room please Beast'  
'It's just a few bits of glass and some bruising, could have been a lot worse if he hadn't held back'  
'I know'  
My cereal was soggy now. I wasn't too impressed. The room was still quiet just some muttering and shocked faces so I gave them my famous smile and most looked away. Storm put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her seeing his disapproving look.  
'Could you come to my office for a moment James'  
It was the first time I'd heard it used and I quite liked it, it gave me personality and something people will talk about.  
'Sure.' I pushed my bowl away and followed her out with eyes trailing us.

***

'Your son is quite the animal Logan.' Beast laughed.  
'Look who's talking.' He snapped. 'Shouldn't you be looking in on that kid'  
'Dominic? No, its minor, he's just unconscious now'  
'I have no idea what to do about this; this is not what I signed up for'  
'Don't you dare leave Logan, he needs you'  
'He hates me'  
'Because he doesn't know you'  
'Yeah because he'll love me when he knows me.' Logan laughs sarcastically.  
'And you need him just as much'  
'How's that'  
'You need something to take you mind off of Jean, you've not healed that wound and maybe he can help'  
'I've got a class to get to'  
'Logan stop running away! You're too predictable when things getting difficult you leave'  
'Then why break a habit?' He asks raising his arms and he leaves the medical room heading to the danger room.

Logan headed in to the danger room where six prospectus new X-men stood waiting for him to arrive. 'Okay, we're running an Alcatraz island scenario today, any questions'  
'Who's the new kid?' Siryn piped up but Logan quickly stared her down and she looked away.  
'Anymore?' He looked over the six, two boys, four girls. Avalanche, Sunspot, Mirage, Siryn, Magma and Jubilee. They were all good in his eyes but good was not good enough, not for the X-Men, something was coming and he knew they needed the best.

The simulation started with computerised mutants attacking a facility, there was no Pyro, Magneto or Jean though, it was only a scenario. Jubilee and Siryn took the center, Magma and Sunspot adopted the right while Avalanche and Mirage headed left, they did alright, for kids. Colossus and Angel watched from the observation deck while I watched them from down here invisible to the computer generated mutants. Fire, lightning and earth was thrown around in a desperate attempt to sop the attackers but Siryn and Jubilee were quickly overrun even though they were the best fighters they did not have a way to defend for mass attackers. Magma and Sunspot doubled back to help the two girls and easily gained an upper hand for a brief while.  
'Remember to stand together.' Logan shouted over the 'destruction.  
They all rounded together as many more attacked, a computerised Toad spat a slime over Siryns' mouth to inhibit her ability and Jubilee blasted him with her plasma shocks 'deleting' him from the match. Avalanche used his ability to vibrate the smile to break apart but this distracted him 'killing' him and Mirage in the process.  
'Avalanche you need to make sure your back's covered. Hit the changing room'  
'Damn it'  
'And Mirage you need to try to keep them better sheltered you have the best chance of protecting them from sneak attacks'  
'Yes sir'  
'Go with Avalanche. I'll speak to you both later'  
Magma and Sunspot took either side of Jubilee and Siryn who attack those at the front and back, Siryn burst the eardrums of many attackers holding them off for a while as Jubilee threw bolts from her hands and Magma and Sunspot shot balls of fire out. They weren't prepared for teleporters and direct attacks, and the simulation was terminated prematurely.  
'You were overrun pretty much effortlessly!' Logan sighed, none of them were ready to work together and think like a team but they could fight solo just fine. 'Learn to work as a team.' And with that he left. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Please review! I need to know what people like or dislike about the story/my writing. Thanks everyone.

'What? I didn't start a fight, I just finished it.' I looked at her innocently.  
'Hmm, you know what I'm going to say so do I need to say it?' Storm sighed.  
'Don't think so'  
'Then make an effort to get to know people.' She paused. 'Not make them scared of you'  
'What's the point? I'm leaving in a week'  
'You said you'd make an effort'  
'It's easier not to'  
'James'  
'Fine, if you let me out this damn office'  
'Good, Colossus will be here soon to take you to your physical'  
'Perfect.'

***

Logan joined Angel on the observation deck as Colossus headed out; Angel looked over a recording of the scenario mumbling to himself as it played.  
'Where's he off?' Logan joined his at the screen.  
'Storm's office.' Angel replied without looking up. 'To see your kid'  
'Oh.' Logan glanced away. 'How do you think they did?' He asked changing the subject.  
'They're stronger together obviously but still can't work together effectively, if they don't learn that then I don't know what we can do'  
'How could we do that'  
'You should ask Colossus he's the combat instructor, I'm a math teacher'  
'Haha. True'  
'Is that all you needed me for'  
'Yeah, yeah'  
'I'm off to class then.' He stopped at the door and turned back to Logan. 'You need to go see your son though'  
Logan growled at him and Angel left, Logan returned to the danger room and set up a fight to work off some stress.

***

'You can't keep passing me round the staff to keep an eye on me.' I barked at Colossus as he left me with Beast.  
'Not my choice.' Colossus shouted softly disappearing around a corner.  
'We're not palming you off; we just need to make sure you keep out of trouble.' He laughed which just pissed me off.  
'I'm not a child'  
'Yes, you're worse, you're an animal.' He joked.  
'Can we get this over with'  
He nodded as he grabbed a needle and took some blood, the cut healing up instantly.  
'You're abilities are the same are they not'  
'I wouldn't know.' I replied scornfully.  
'Of course, I'm sorry'  
'Whatever'  
He did a few more routine examinations before tell me I was in great shape, unsurprisingly, before asking me to follow him to the danger room. Creative name. The doors opened to reveal Him fighting... himself. The two of them toe to toe, claw to claw, the metal spikes slashed through skin and it healed over each blow had a massive force of anger behind it striking and stabbing leaving stains of blood dripping to the floor. The metal claws clanged together and He let out a roar striking the other version in the heart.  
'End simulation.' Beast announced cutting through my captivated attention on my father. He looked over to us. 'Sorry Logan, Storm wanted me to test his abilities and thought this would be the best place'  
'Okay.' He retracted his claws and walked towards us. 'Good luck kid.' He said awkwardly.  
'James.' I mumbled, feeling for the first time since my ability developed, nervously.  
'James.' He repeated with what sounded like approval. That's a start I guess.

***

'Extraordinary.' Beast announced as I 'passed' another of his tests, against a computerised flame throwing-boy although the burns scolded, my brute force and healing factor won out in the end. 'When did you first manifest?' 'About three years ago'  
'So you can heal, have enhanced senses, reflexes, strength and have retractable claws instead of nails'  
'Yeah'  
'You're very much like your father you know, however much you want to avoid the issue'  
'I don't want a psychoanalysis thanks'  
'I don't mean to offend. Ah there's Storm.' he muttered looking up at an observation deck. 'She must want to take you for that test'  
'I'd rather have another fight'  
'Haha, don't we all, but each must prove their worth with words as well as action'  
'You sound like a fortune cookie.' I rolled my eyes at him and stalked off to the changing rooms.

***

Logan stormed through the halls of the mansion heading for the garage he was just going to get in a car and drive off, maybe coming back, maybe not; he hadn't really made his mind up. He didn't want to deal with this, with that kid, James.  
'Logan!' A voice shouted for him, he knew it anywhere and was not getting away from it. 'Logan where are you going'  
'Out.' He shouted back as she chased him down. 'Don't give me that look Rogue'  
'What's up'  
'Nothing'  
'I've been in your head Logan I know when something's wrong. Tell me'  
'No'  
'Is it about that new kid? You've been weird ever since he arrived'  
'It's nothing Rogue, now I'm off'  
'I may not have my powers anymore but I can still stop you'  
'Yeah? How?' He laughed along with her.  
'Bobby!' She hollered and he straight away emerged from the staircase waiting to be called on in just this situation.  
'You're whipped boy.' Logan mocked him.  
'I just know which side to stand with'  
'Now Logan are you going to tell me?' Rogue questioned sweetly.  
'No. You can ask the kid about him yourself, I need sometime on my own'  
'If you're not back by tomorrow I'll come find you!' She continued as he walked away.  
'You're predictable Marie.' He retorted fleeing into the garage.  
'I gotta go; I have to help Kurt with one of his classes.' Bobby kissed her goodbye and ran off in the other direction.  
'Okay, good luck.' She said to no-one in particular.

***

'Your tests results show you are fine with entering a junior level class even though you missed so much, so you'll have Art with Nightcrawler next and History with Colossus after lunch'  
'Do I not get to choose what I do'  
'They're the only electives that had space at the moment, sorry but you should have been here at the beginning of term.' She flashed me a quick smile before shooing me out of her office leading me to the art class.

It was just like I remembered classes, packed and dull. Nightcrawler/Mr. Wagner welcomed me with a thick German accent and gave me a free seat which was thankfully at the back, but that didn't stop people turn around to stare, and began the lesson after a quick word with Storm.  
'Ve are going to be vorking in groups today, Mr Drake and I vill split you up'  
Mr Drake continued on. 'Tessa, Sam and Victor. Noriko, Jimmy and Jay. Douglas, Rahne and James.' And he continued on until the whole class was grouped and everyone, except me, got up and moved around to get with their new partners. A boy and a girl shuffled over to me, Douglas and Rahne, I guessed they looked at me the boy scared, it was obvious, the girl intrigued. 'Hi, I'm Wolfsbane.' Rahne smiled and looked a Douglas but he did not speak up so she continued. 'And this is Cypher.' She sat down on the opposite side of the table while Cypher hesitantly eyed the only other chair next to me.  
'I don't bite.' I laughed. 'Well actually...' I let out a fake yawn exposing all my teeth scaring the boy further.  
'Stop it.' Wolfsbane scolded. 'I'm not gunna take your shit'  
'Well that's no fun.' I feigned sadness and she pulled Cypher to sit in her seat as she took the one next to me.  
'Okay I vant two of you to draw an emotion that the third is. Douglas and Rahne if you draw James. And those being draw please don't put on a mask this is all about expression.' Nightcrawler called above the noise. 'You have one hour.'

The hour passed so slowly, they wouldn't let me see the pictures just made me promise that I wouldn't get angry because of them. After a while, along while, we we're all called to stop and the pictures were shown. Victor and Sam drew Tessa as doubt and certainty as her telepathic ability conflicted her with how people act and how they truly feel. It came around to us last and Cypher went first sinking into his seat his muttered 'Resentment.' And revealed his picture of me shouting or roaring at someone, it was brilliantly done, it was almost professional.  
'Why did you choose that?' Mr Drake asked.  
'After what happened in the cafeteria..' He trailed off but everyone began to agree and I couldn't help but laugh.  
'Do you agree vith that James?' Nightcrawler asked.  
'Yeah I do'  
'Good, Rahne'  
She smiled at me and revealed a circle of faceless people looking inwards arranged in a circle with a singular body in the middle.  
'Loneliness.' She spoke softly not looking at me but everyone else did. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: spoiler from X-men: Origins, as Logan is Victor Creed/sabretooths half-brother, and as the mutations are slightly different because of gene variation I decided James would resemble his uncle because of his mutation. And I won't mention sabretooth from X1 in the story so I don't confuse anyone more :/. Sorry for the lack of proper communication.

Okay, so she'd pegged me, but I wasn't going to admit it! Screw that. I'd rather have people afraid of me than laugh at me. I'd have to set that girl straight, more importantly though it was time for lunch. I queued alone away from Wolfsbane and the others and then sat back at the same table from breakfast and wasn't hassled by the boy, the window was already repaired which wasn't surprising there are enough mutants here to make a town in a day. I was poking the meat-like thing on my plate as Wolfsbane came and sat opposite me with a small smile she started eating.  
'What do you want?' I scowled.  
'You ran off after class and I want to see if you were okay'  
'Perfect thanks. After that humiliation you put me through'  
'It was the assignment.' She said as if it were an obvious thing. 'You can't be upset about it; all of us have something about us. That's yours'  
'What's yours then'  
'What do you think'  
I figured it to be rhetorical so I sat there looking at her before I returned to what could barely be called lunch.  
'Why are you here halfway through the school year?' She finally spoke up.  
'Looking for someone'  
'Oh who'  
I gave her a look which told her I wouldn't say.  
'Did you find them'  
'Yeah'  
'Well that's good'  
A few more people spotted Wolfsbane and she called them over and they grudgingly sat down with us, because of me I guessed. I noticed them from class, Cypher, Tessa, Sam, Paige, Jay, Victor, and Jimmy.  
'Heya Rahne.' Tessa hugged her after sitting down. 'I missed not sitting with you in art'  
'Yeah me too.' She returned the affection without any falseness which confused me, it was only an hour? Could you really miss someone for an hour?  
'Hi James.' Cypher plucked up the courage to talk to me but still looked into his food. He made an effort so I decided I should too.  
'Hey Cypher. That was a great drawing in art'  
'Thanks.' He gave a huge grin and finally looked at me.  
'He's always been the best at art.' Victor added with mock jealousy and the others quickly agreed with him. 'But I'm better at drama.' He laughed.  
'But useless at everything else.' Jay prodded him in the side making him flinch and Victor gave him a glare.  
'What do you have next James?' Wolfsbane cut over the bickering boys.  
'History with Colossus'  
'Husk, Cypher, Leech and I have that too.' 'Husk? Leech?' Code names apparently.  
'Oh yeah.' She giggled. 'Tessa is Sage, Sam is Cannonball, Paige is Husk, Jay is Icarus, Victor is Anole, Jimmy is Leech'  
The names all worked, Victor did look like a lizard and Jay had wings like Icarus from the myths. Don't get me wrong I wasn't judging them; I wasn't in any position too anyway.  
'What's your codename?' Jay questioned.  
'No idea.' I shrugged. 'Haven't thought of one'  
'You need to.' Wolfsbane demanded jokingly.  
'Fine.' I held my hands up in surrender. The conversations continued I found out that Paige, Sam and Jay were triplets and Jimmys' ability was the cause of that cure last year. Still though I found making an effort damn annoying, it felt weird sat here talking about such trivial things when I could be out there seeing the world, I felt trapped and I guess I was noticeable about it too as they kept the conversation away from me but left it open for me to say something if I wanted too.

History was dull; I decided to sit on my own as the others grouped together at their 'usual table'. I had joined half way through the current topic which of course was WW2, isn't it always? And was given a load of books I needed to read to catch up, I kinda liked reading but not History, it's in the past, why should I care? I rushed off from class to my room to avoid Wolfsbane and her friends and decided to get started on that damn reading list.

()()()

Logan was about to head out but he was ambushed by Storm asking him to cover one of her senior ethics classes as she needed to fill out some state paperwork because of James. He reluctantly agreed questioning why or what he would teach an in an ethics class. So instead he stuck on one of the random videos on whatever he found first on ethics and fortunately it'd been on what they'd been discussing the lesson before which Logan really didn't care about. He left halfway through the lesson without anyone noticing for a cigar, he needed sometime to himself and if he was only going to get to spend it in the mansion he'd do what he wanted fuck their no smoking around the kids speeches they didn't have a kid to worry about, well they had hundreds, but that was different.

Nightcrawler teleported in next to him with a sulphurous smell soon following. He gave Logan a questioning look but he blew him off and strode off towards the woodland.  
'Are you okay?' Kurt teleported again in front of him.  
'I'm always okay'  
'You know vhat I mean'  
'Just give me some space'  
'Sorry.' He stepped away. 'I just vant you to know you can alvays talk vith me.' He teleported away before Logan could respond and Logan finished his cigar and set off back to the class.

As he passed the main lounge a TV report came through which caught his attention. ... Jamie Madrox has escaped from prison after leaving a decoy in replacement calling for a re-examination of the 'cure' that was discovered last year and its effect wearing off. The government have issued a warning to those who took the cure to be cautious in the unexpected return of their abilities. Logans' mind raced through what this meant, Magneto, Mystique, Rogue! He ran back to his class and dismissed them all before heading to Rogues room where a short scream shattered the silence. Logan broke through the doors to find an unconscious Bobby and Rogue surrounded by ice and frozen tears falling from her face.  
'It was supposed to be gone. I was normal. I... I'm sorry Bobby'  
'It's going to be okay Rogue.' Logan ran to the doorway and shouted for some help before checking on Bobby and comforting Rogue. 


	6. Chapter 6

Logan rounded up the staff and senior recruits in the medical room, Storm, Colossus, Beast, Angel, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Jubilee, Siryn, Magma, Sunspot, Avalanche and Mirage. They surrounded Rogue and Bobbys' beds and they began to discuss the problem of the 'cure.  
'This means Magneto, Mystique and countless other mutants from all over, including Alcatraz Island will regain their abilities. But first we need to re-capture Jamie Madrox.' Storm began.  
'He's just been spotted in about 5 places over Boston.' Shadowcat added turning away from the computer.  
'Then we'll have to split ourselves into groups to go get him.' Beast thought aloud.  
'We'll need someone to stay here with the students'  
'I vill.' Nightcrawler offered and was accepted by everyone.  
'Okay. I'll go with Jubilee.' Storm began.  
'I'll take Siryn.' Colossus continued. The seniors were becoming more excited by being chosen to go on actual missions as X-men.  
'Magma, would you like to accompany me?' Beast asked her and she readily agreed.  
'Avalanche shouldn't affect me while I'm flying so I'll go with him.' Angel stated.  
'I've got sunspot.' Shadowcat jumped in quickly for fear of not getting anyone. That left Wolverine and Mirage although Logan was not paying attention.  
'Logan?' Storm put her hand on his shoulder.  
'Something's not right.' He said gruffly.  
'Do you want to stay here then'  
'No.' He stated. 'Come on kid.' He looked at Mirage who kept in toe behind him as they hurried out towards the jet without a comatose Bobby, a silent Rogue and Nightcrawler.

* * *

The entire student body had been called to the cafeteria while the teachers had their meeting, we'd been told to stay there and eat and not make any trouble. I was sat at, what I now called, my table with Wolfsbane and her friends, we'd all been interrupted from what we were doing to stay in here and we all wanted to know what was up.  
'So what do you thinks happened?' Husk leaned in and whispered.  
'No idea.' Cypher glanced at each of us. 'But one of the teachers will be here soon to check up on us'  
'Whoever it is, the one of us that teacher likes the most will go ask.' Cannonball laughed infectiously and they all decided they would.  
'Any speculations?' Sage cut in.  
'I think it has something to do with the cure.' Icarus skimmed a look at Leech. 'I went past Rogue and Prof. Drakes' room earlier and her ability was back, she'd pretty much drained him dry from what I'd heard Prof. Logan shouting.' I'd flinched at Logans name.  
'What?' Wolfsbane put her hand on my shoulder.  
'Nothing.' I faked a smile. 'It's just if only one teacher's staying whose gunna check on them two?' I said matter-of-factly rather than compassionately but I think they took it that way.  
'Yeah I'm worried too.' Sage and Anole said together.  
'This is my fault.' Leech murmured.  
'No!' They practically screamed at him. Nightcrawler teleported in soon after and told us that we would finish our meals and return to our rooms within the hour but gave no further explanation.  
'I guess I'll go talk to him, I'm his favourite.' Anole rolled his eyes and marched over to him returning after only about a minute. 'No luck, he's not budging. Just said a routine mission'  
'Let me give it a go.' I offered and before they could say anything else I was halfway across the room.  
'Professor Wagner?' I decided being polite wouldn't hurt, especially because no-one was close enough to hear. 'What's going on'  
'Just a routine mission.' He gave a reassuring grin but I wasn't buying it, and this was a good a time as any to use my... influence.  
'I'm just worried about my dad.' I feigned sadness and could see him buy it and it was almost impossible not to smirk.  
'They're just picking up a man who can duplicate himself who escaped prison recently'  
'Jamie Madrox'  
He nodded.  
'Thank you.' I kept up my charade and returned to my table almost gleefully.  
'So?' Wolfsbane said expectantly.  
'Jamie Madrox.' And they all remembered him from the news.  
'How'd you do it?' Cypher beamed at me, kinda creepily really.  
'My charming personality won him over'  
From there the conversation led back to the trivial things from this morning and I fell back into solitude.

* * *

'He's going for the banks again.' Shadowcat called over the roar of the engines. 'I set up the co-ordinates on the jets autopilot'  
'Thanks Kitty.' Storm exclaimed. 'I'll drop you six.' She pointed to Beast, Magma, Wolverine, Mirage, Colossus and Siryn . 'Off here, the three banks you're heading to are all about a mile in opposite directions, okay'  
The three teachers shouted their agreement and we're dumped in the city.  
'We're off this way.' Logan pointed his head leading Mirage with him.  
'Kay.' 'We'll see you later.' He yelled to the others.

* * *

There was a huge explosion outside by the gates which lit up the entire mansion, we'd all been told to go back to our rooms about an hour ago but we ended up in Wolfsbane and Sages' room, the nine of us didn't fit in too well as we sprawled across the beds, floor and anything else vaguely comfortable. We had all dosed off but woke up because of the explosion a voice crack across a PA system which was easily recognised as Nightcrawlers.  
'Could all students make their vay to the danger room vithout fail'  
Everyone was a bit panicked but we all ran there without stopping, to be honest I was enjoying this, it was the most thrill I've had in days. We all crammed into the danger room and he addressed us all together.  
'There's a disturbance at the front gate and I'd like some of the seniors to help me.' It seemed strange that he would actively put students in danger but there were already volunteers ready for some action. They crowded round him and he told them they were to look after us lot which gained a few groans and arguments but he locked us all in and teleported out before they could do anything.  
'Hey, Hey!!' A woman shouted to get everyones' attention. 'Forge and I will be in charge for now while Prof. Wagner is checking the disturbance'  
'I'll be taking charge of the seniors and juniors and Dust,' He motioned towards her. 'Will focus on the sophomores, freshman and anyone else. Now I know where not teachers but we're just trying to help.'  
A few but not many decided they would take advantage of no teachers but were soon quashed by Dust and Forges friends while they dealt with the kids having emotion breakdowns. We all found ourselves kinda locked in on the situation and didn't notice Cypher talking to the computer, yeah actually talking like he could understand it and it him. He called our group over and he was able to hack into the CCTV and projected it like a scenario in the room, everyone backed away to watch the impending fight as people realised who it was, Magneto, Pyro, Juggernaut, Toad and two other mutants. One of the mutants could launch hot ash out of his mouth at Nightcrawler and Pyro would manipulate it as he teleported away. Nightcrawler wasn't going to win, each time they came closer to hitting him and eventually they did, Toad knocked him out and the fire scolded his skin as he fell to the floor. Magneto turned to the camera and all of us recoiled in shock. 'This, X-men, is the new beginning.' And Pyro burned it out and the room went black.


	7. Chapter 7

'Everyone in position?' Storm called over the communicator and they responded with their affirmative. 'Okay, move in'  
Mirage hid herself and Wolverine with her illusion ability and they entered without being detected, the bank was being held by three clones, one covering the door, another holding the hostages and the third was seizing the money.  
'I'll take the one holding the hostages; you take the one covering the door.' Logan said in a hushed voice.  
'I'll have to remove the illusion otherwise I can't form one of my energy strikes'  
'Hmm, wait for me to get in close then and remove it'  
'Okay'  
It seemed to go off perfectly; Logan disarmed the hostage holder and knocked him out while Mirage blasted the other through the doors. The third turned and shot at Logan but they healed in seconds and Mirage blasted him before he could fire again. Logan gathered together the three clones as Mirage released the hostages which until now they hadn't realised were more clones. They attacked her before she could do anything more, Logan returned and unsheathed his claws and shredded these new clones with a few simple strokes, splattered with blood he went over to Mirage and picked her up, she was out cold.  
'It's Logan, watch out the hostages are clones too'  
'We've just found that too.' Angel sighed. 'Avalanche got over-run he's a bit cut up'  
'Mirage is unconscious but okay'  
'Sunspot got in over his head and got shot in the leg, he's not doing well. We've got the original Jamie though.' Shadowcat interrupted.  
'We're coming to get you Shadowcat, stay there. The rest of you return to your drop off points.'

'He's dead.' A girl screamed as the room went dark. Cypher reset the lights quickly but chaos ensued. Shock, pain, loss, fear. There were two types of people there, those that fell into blankness or broke emotionally and those that took it in their stride and tried to help those who'd fallen.  
Wolfsbane and I look to each other and I could see the pain in her eyes I took her hand and held it firmly assuring her in some small way, her friends soon surrounded us and looked to each other, lost.  
'Cypher you need to let me out.' I tried to take control.  
'Why?' He asked as Wolfsbane held my hand harder.  
'I'm going to stop them'  
'You don't have to do this.' Leech argued.  
'If I don't they'll kill us all.' I said like it was obvious.  
'They will anyway.' Sage said defeatedly.  
'Well I'm not going to sit back and let them'  
'Then we'll help.' Anole offered every up without consulting them.  
'You can't speak for all of them'  
'He can.' Wolfsbane spoke up. 'I'll fight. Will you?' She looked at the rest of them and they nodded.  
'Fine. Who here doesn't have offensive abilities?' Cypher, Sage and Leech raised their hands. 'Okay, you need to be damage control; I won't let you go out there if you can't defend yourself.' They each looked dejected but I couldn't sentence them to death. 'You're needed here more anyway. You need to rally everyone together to fight if...' I paused. 'If we don't win.' They nodded and we set about our plan. Cypher opened the doors while Sage and Leech created a distraction. It seemed like a high school prank; I knew what I was getting into, but did they?

The six of us, Anole, Cannonball, Husk, Icarus, Wolfsbane and I, ran to the front gate to head the attackers off to defend the school. Icarus and Cannonball flew overhead, Anole jumped from tree to tree, Wolfsbane transformed into a wolf and we took the front charge with Husk in rock form held the back. We slowed as we got closer to the front gate and held our own line as they approached, six of us, six of them. The first we saw was a teleporter, like Nightcrawler.  
'He's mine.' Husk snarled.  
Toad bounded along next, followed by the rest. Each of us claimed our targets.  
'The frog is mine.' Anole called.  
'I've got Pyro.' they looked at me. 'I can heal from the fire'  
Wolfsbane took the fire-breath creature; Icarus said he'd take Juggernaut as he wouldn't be able to catch him and Cannonball went for Magneto. We decided to wait for them to make the first move. Magneto sent the teleporter and the fire-breather at us first so we split into two groups to take them out. Wolfsbane and I launched ourselves at the two attackers, the teleporter vanished and began a fight with the others, Anole used his prehensile tongue to blind the fire-breather as Wolfsbane bit at his torso and I broke his jaw with a clawed slash, he fell to the floor in agony. Husk, Icarus and Cannonball had been able to figure out the teleporters movements and broken a leg rendering him useless to attack and he teleported back behind Magneto and the others.  
'My turn.' Pyro clicked a lighter and held a flame in each hand.  
'No.' Magneto held him back. 'We're just here to deliver a message.' He bellowed to us. 'Tell your X-men that if they cross us after this we will kill them'  
'Why do all this just to tell us that?' I shouted.  
'Because, my boy, they don't listen.' He jeered.  
'You killed one of us. We won't let you get away with this'  
'Killed? No. You're teleporter will be fine, eventually. I can't say them same for mine'  
'He'll be okay.' I glared at them. 'Now if you've said all you want then leave'  
Wolfsbane came up to me. 'We can't let them go.' She whispered.  
'We can't win. We'll explain everything when the teachers get back'  
Magneto bowed his head slightly. 'Of course. Send my regards to your father.' 'What?' I growled.  
'You know exactly what I mean.' And with that they left. I recovered steadily as Cannonball saw to his broken ribs, Wolfsbane cleaned her burns and Anole searched for Nightcrawler. 


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a daze this past week, we were all worse off than we thought; we all had to stay in the medical suite overnight by order of Storm with the battered senior recruits, physically I was fine, but I still had something in the back of my head that was getting to me. Most stayed in for just another night after me only physically drained , Wolfsbane and Cannonball returned to lessons the day after that with a dressing over her burns and his chest strapped tightly, Nightcrawler didn't resume lessons for over a week but he seems fine now. The seniors that went on mission with them came back a lot worse off than we did; cuts, unconscious and even a gunshot wound. We got off lightly.

As the leader of our expedition I of course was blamed for putting them in danger but they forgot how that probably saved Nightcrawler as his blood pressure was almost nothing when we got to him, if we'd been any later he would have died, so much for him being fine. I was respected by everyone, including the teachers for what I did but still treated somewhat scornfully but that's eased up now. I'd spent a lot of time with my friends now and I'd caught up with what I'd missed except in History, Wolfsbane burn was still sore but we all made sure she took her painkillers and babied her a bit which she hated. Last time I went to her room I'd fell asleep with her in her bed and that didn't go down to well either but I'm sure I'd heard my dad saying 'Like father like son.'. I spent some time with him too, we hadn't really spoken but we'd had a few danger room sessions and I think its eased things with him, I might even take mechanics to switch out of History. Something tells me it's been too easy though, like I was some prep school kid. Eugh.

Everyone was trying to pretend that what happened didn't, it was infuriating. It was like we all knew a tornado was heading in and were just stood there watching it while it swept everything away. I guessed though that behind closed doors everyone was freaking out and I guess if I'd never came here I wouldn't care but I've changed. The biggest thing in my life now is the up and coming prom. Yep, prom. Just another little facade to show that everything's okay, they announced it this morning and all hells broken loose, the girls have gone crazy talking about boys and the boys haven't stopped with what girl they're going to take, It's so trivial I think my brain might rupture. It's another lunchtime conversation I'd rather not be in but I was one of them now and they'd even stop talking until I'd say something now.  
'Has anyone asked or been asked yet?' Sage squealed sitting down next to Wolfsbane in her normal seat.  
'Well Icky here.' Husk put her arm around a nervous Icarus. 'Asked that girl Tabitha from our math class and he agreed'  
'Way to go.' Leech beamed high fiving him.  
'I asked Husk, but she said she had to think about it.' Cypher mumbled.  
'Why?' Sam glared at his sister.  
'When was this? The last thing you said was asking me who I'd be going with, you never asked.' She sounded a bit offended but flattered. 'I'd love to go with you'  
'Yay!!' Sage and Wolfsbane both clapped overjoyed and Cypher broke into a huge grin.  
'What about you Sage?' Wolfsbane got caught up in it too. Great.  
'Eugh. That guy Dominic asked me, you know the one from your first day James'  
'Him? Really?' I was disgusted but tried to sound a bit less so. 'What did you say?' I teased.  
'I said no of course. Who are you going with?' He gave an evil smile.  
'I probably won't go.' I replied and that got everyone involved.  
'What!?' Cannonball shouted getting looks from the entire room.  
'Why wouldn't you go?' Icarus tilted his head in confusing.  
'There's only one person I'd like to go with and she doesn't seem to like me in that way.' As soon as I'd said it I'd regretted it, I'd over shared and that was never good.  
'Who is it? Who is it?' Said like an excited child.  
I gave her a glance which told her to mind her own business.  
'What about you Anole? You've been kinda quiet.' I steered the conversation away from me.  
He gave a hollow laugh. 'I won't be going and don't try to talk me out of it'  
'Don't look for an argument here.' I laughed.  
'You could always find some girl to go with.' Cypher said flatly.  
'No. I don't want to feel like a joke'  
Wolfsbane clenched her fists and we all saw her getting ready to explode so we all moved back except a self-pitying Anole who wasn't paying attention that was his mistake. 'You will go to fucking prom.' She scolded him. 'What does it matter if you're gay?' Okay now that I didn't see coming.  
'Trying to find a date maybe?' He returned her scold two-fold; I had to give him props for out scolding Wolfsbane. They seemed to soon realise that I didn't know this before and everyone looked to me like I should say something, so I did.  
'And? He's well within his rights to not go and it really depends if you want a date to make out with at the end or just a guy to go with doesn't it? Because I'd go with you as a friend just don't expect a kiss'  
'You actually don't care?' Cannonball questioned.  
'Were you expecting me to get a mob to attack him? It's great you think of me like that.' I replied sarcastically.  
'Sorry man, we just thought you'd be less than understanding, the only one who'd said you wouldn't care was Wolf.' He added and she gave a smug grin.  
'Are you sure about that James?' Anole asked.  
'I wouldn't say it if I wasn't. I wouldn't mind going with you'  
'Thanks. He's better than you four.' Anole laughed at the other guys.  
'At least I can get a girl.' Icarus jibed which I growled at him for, which made him nearly shit himself.  
'Just know I can't dance to save my life.' I added.

* * *

'I know we're pretending everything's fine for the kids but what are we going to do?' Logan began. 'We've done nothing for a week and it's going to come back to bite us in the ass'  
'Look.' Storm sighed. 'We have no idea what Magneto's up to what do you want us to do'  
'At least prepare for what's about to happen!' He roared.  
'Logan I think this is a conversation for the whole staff not just us'  
'You're missing the point. You can't just avoid it.' Logan slammed his hands down on her desk. 'I'm going to start training the senior recruits again and the juniors who fought to save the school'  
'We are not sending juniors to fight! The seniors chose to and they are old enough to decide that, we have to think of the parents as well Logan'  
'Well then James, Wolfsbane and Sage can help if they want to; they have no parents to stand in their way'  
'So you'd send your son in to fight when he could die'  
'They all showed an ability to either fight or stand as a way to handle problems. You need to give them more credit'  
'And you need to remember they're just kids.' Storms eyes began to whiten as she became more enraged.  
'Calm down Ororo'  
She shook off her rage and drew her fingers through her hair. 'We recaptured Jamie Madrox and handed him over to the government, he's being questioned now maybe he can tell us what's been planned'  
There was a knock at the door and they realised this would have to be finished later.  
'Come in.' Storm called.

* * *

'Come in.' Storm called, I entered the room and saw her speaking with my father.  
'I'm sorry I'll come back later.' I apologized.  
'No it's fine I was just going.' He head past me.  
'Actually, this is about you too.' I spotted him.  
'Yeah'  
'I was thinking to change from next period History to your Mechanics class if there's space'  
'I guess I could squeeze you in, but you'd need to catch up on everything'  
'I know.' I rolled my eyes. 'Is that okay with you?' I asked Storm and she looked delighted.  
'That'll be fine James. It's nice to see you two getting along.' 'God, if I knew you'd act like this I'd never have asked.' I cringed.  
'Don't be like that.' She smiled. 'And Logan can give you some extra classes to get you up to scratch'  
'I will?' Logan wasn't too happy either with her. 'Fine I will. I have some time after class today and tomorrow'  
'Thanks'  
'Well class starts in ten so you best be off.' Logan hurried me and I slowly walked out the room.

Class went well, I sat at the back and made a load of notes but no-one else did but I didn't care much, they'd been doing it for half a year. I recognised Noriko/Surge from my art class but not many others; I thought Cannonball did Mech too but maybe not this class. A girl called Tabitha was the only person to talk to me and she just messed around earning a yell from dad and I was told to focus on the class as I was late to the subject, at least I wasn't being treated differently to anyone else in the lessons. After class I stayed with him for the two hours before evening meal and he went over the basics of a car and a motorcycle engine and gave me two textbooks to read through, I had so much work to do over the next few weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

'You can't make me.' I sighed. 'I won't do it'  
Anole glared at me. 'Please'  
'No. I'm doing you a favour anyway'  
Anole had dropped by just before lunch as we both had a free period I was doing work while he jabbered on.  
'What's the point of going if you're not going to dance'  
'My thoughts exactly.' I muttered under my breath. He jumped from the floor to hang from the ceiling lights just above my head.  
'Come on, one lesson won't hurt'  
'Yeah it'll kill me'  
'Stop acting like a child'  
'Stop acting like a girl.' I regretted it as soon as I'd said it; he dropped from the ceiling and wordlessly left the room slamming my door as he went.  
'Great, something else to do later.' I pushed my books away and headed off to the cafeteria.

As I sat down everyone glared at me and Anole didn't even look up. I didn't bother saying anything about it, it wouldn't have helped. I sat there looking to each face and began to laugh at their expressions ranging between evil glares, sighing breaths and cold body language.  
'This is not funny.' Husk stated at me.  
'It's a bit funny.' I shrugged.  
'C'mon man that was not cool.' Icarus continued her disapproving.  
'I made a stupid bloody comment. Not my fault he's so sensitive.' Anole looked up at me with a frosty grimace. 'Fine. Okay. I'm sorry.' I said sincerely leaving quickly ditching my food practically untouched and walked over to the teachers.  
'What's the matter James?' Storm asked before I'd opened my mouth.  
'I need to get out for a while, I'm gunna explode soon'  
'Fine, finish tonight's class and be back before Mondays lessons'  
'Really?' I thought I'd be rejected for sure.  
'You've made an effort and you can leave if you wish, you've looked after yourself the past two years, you father and I have spoken this over recently'  
I frowned at the word father but gave her a grateful smile. 'Do you know where Logan is'  
'He's still in the Mech Lab'  
'Thanks.' I decided to head there first to tell him of my plans as I guess he is my parent or guardian.

'Bobbys fine now.' Logan assured. 'He says you've been avoiding him'  
'I think almost killing him means I should stay well clear of him.' Rogue shouted back.  
'Calm down.' He growled. 'It's not your fault and you know it'  
'Whatever.' She began to walk away and Logan put his hand on her shoulder.  
'Look kid whatever you've got going on in that head snap out of it'  
'That's the problem Logan, I need to deal with Bobbys memories floating around, like the day he left to come here or the first time we kissed. It's all a muddle. Would you like to have a memory of kissing yourself'  
'Well I am good at it.' He tried lightening the mood but she just sighed and dropped onto a chair and he moved around the motorcycle he'd been working on to sit by her. 'You want something to get your mind off it'  
She nodded.  
'If you say thing to anyone.' He stared into her eyes and she gave another small nod. 'Well you wanted to know what was up with the new kid? Well he's mine'  
'Yours'  
'My son'  
'Oh. My. God. What the hell'  
'Yeah'  
'Did you have any idea'  
'Nope. I'm still not sure what to do'  
'Well yeah, some kid just pops up and.  
'Hey Logan, I'm... oh sorry.' I had walked in without knocking because I thought he would be on his own as usual.  
'No, no! Come join us.' The girl, Rogue I think, smiled gleefully.  
'Don't.' Logan whispered angrily.  
'I don't want to interrupt.' I didn't really care but it was awkward and I needed any chance to get away.  
'Honestly its fine, your da... Logan and I were just er'  
'Nice save.' Logan shot her a dirty look.  
'Not really.' I looked to both of them with a smirk. 'Just keep your mouth shut I don't want the attention from the kids who wanna get in good with the teachers kid'  
'See he's got the right idea.' Logan laughed.  
'I just wanted to say I'm off for a few days.' I was going to elaborate but I didn't.  
'Sure.' He said gruffly and then added in what I think was supposed to be an imitation of Storm. 'Just finish tonight's class and be back before Mondays lessons'  
'He's just like you, leaving whenever.' He quietly squeaked.  
'Thanks.' Logan and I said together making her laugh harder.  
'Well I'll be heading off straight after so I'd thought I'd give you a heads up.' I began to leave the room. 'You should really work on your impression of Storm though she doesn't sound much like a drunken hooker.'

The knock at my door didn't surprise me, I knew she'd find out somehow I just hoped I'd have gone by the time she had.  
'Come in.' I called as the door swung open and crashed into the wall.  
'Where the hell do you think you're going!? You're not getting out that easily!' Wolfsbane shook with anger and her body began to change into a wolf.  
'I'll be back on Monday'  
It was too late, she'd transformed and hung back and assessed me as a target before lunging at me sinking her teeth into my arm. She jumped back and transformed back standing in the doorway with a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.  
'That was for Anole'  
'Oh for fucks sake. I apologized.' She still gave me a cold stare. 'Whatever, you know what I might not bother coming back; I can't be assed to deal with all this shit'  
'Don't then! We don't want you here anyway.' He screamed.  
'Bye Wolfsbane.' I said softly; grabbing my bag and walking past her right out of the mansion. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I really don't like how I've written this chapter but I'm putting it up anyway, if you want me to re-write it just say.

I decided to stay somewhat close to the Institute; I only headed up to Boston hitching a lift or two and walking some of the way too. It had only taken about 5 hours through random detours on the way and a stop to sleep at a sleazy diner; I'd hitched my last lift from there.  
'This is as far as I'm going towards the city, you might wanna find another way round there's some protest up ahead.' The driver advised gruffly.  
'What for?' 'Your lot.' I looked at him. 'You're a give away with those claws'  
'Where's the protest'  
'You'll just get yourself killed'  
'Where is it?' I growled.  
He sighed. 'East from here, near Faneuil Hall I think'  
'Thanks.' I scrambled from the seat and slammed the door walking east towards the protest. The closer I got to Faneuil Hall the more out of place I felt, I stopped by the market and bought some leather gloves to hide myself from the people who hate me, the only give away now was the teeth so I'd have to keep my mouth shut. Better said than done. There weren't as many people as I would have thought, about 800 probably with signs and posters shouting their abuse. It was oddly calming to walk through it all and not be the focus of it. A man took to the steps of the hall and called over the noise everyone began to hush as he started.

'Brothers and sisters we stand on a threshold for change, we have been told by the media of the six mutants that defended the cure but we have never seen or known these people that leads us to believe that the government is just too afraid to do anything about them but I, for one, will do whatever I can to purify humanity and rid ourselves of these freaks.' He paused momentarily for the cheers that erupted in front of him. 'Senator Kelly a once enlightened man has become foolish and the president now seems as reluctant as ever to do what is necessary, so I am here today not to tell you what to do but to demand you do what is needed to save yourself, your family and your country. We stand on a threshold for change but we will stop it.' Another round of cheers erupted and I staggered back just out of the crowd, they hated us so much but had no reason to.  
'Why?!' A voice pierced the applause. All eyes followed the voice to above the man's head and there stood three mutants on top of the Hall. A girl with silvery liquid body, a boy made of rocks; like a golem and a boy standing in front of both acting as a leader.  
'Why?' He repeated.  
'Because you're sick, unnatural, freaks.' 'You don't even know us.' The girl chided.  
'Why would we want to know you?' The man laughed.  
'I'm Hellion.' The boy stated. 'This is Mercury and Rockslide'  
'Your mutant names? You just prove how you are different from us'  
'Different? Yes. Why does that matter?' Mercury cut over him. 'I thought the Nazis vanished about 60 years ago'  
That didn't go down well, the protesters shouted and threw whatever they could find at the three of them. None of them made it to them though; a green aura surrounded Hellion as the rocks and other stuff stopped and fell back to the ground. The signs and posters were ripped away from those that held them and floated above their heads and ripped themselves apart, Rockslide slapped Hellion on the back and a laugh resounded from his earthen body. 'Don't you see that we're not going to hurt...' Mercury began but was cut off by the deafening shots of dozens of handguns, the bullets flowed straight through Mercury making no difference, they splintered off Rockslide and Hellion was able to hold them off with his telekinesis. As the firing continued I watched in amazement at the stupidity of these 'normal' people as their bullets were doing nothing, a few even ricocheted of Rockslide into the crowd below but still they were being fired.

* * *

This was the scene about an hour ago as the protest was interrupted by three mutants calling themselves Hellion, Rockslide and Mercury. There were four casualties from the shootout that ensued from the protestors, these images were captured shortly afterwards. The scene showed chaos as everyone began to run away from the fallen bodies hit by the bullets. And one good Samaritan was able to alert an ambulance crew and all and now said to be in a stable condition. The video showed James calling for help and the camera blanked out after a few moments. The protest was led by Alan Lewis a long time challenger of mutant rights. The some students and faculty of the Xavier Mansion assembled around the main TV watching with a range of mixed emotions.  
'Looks like James has gotten himself into another crisis.' Beast pondered aloud.  
'He seems to actually attract trouble.' Storm laughed nudging Logan in the side and he scowled at her. 'Well he'll be back here tomorrow so he shouldn't get into anymore trouble'  
Wolfsbane scoffed at his response.  
'What?' Logan stood over her.  
'He's not coming back.' She replied sneering. 'We don't want him back'  
'What did you do?' Icarus grabbed her arm as she tried to move away from him.  
'I told him not to come back'  
'Right.' Logan walked off grabbing his jacket.  
'Where are you going Logan?' Storm called after him.  
'To find him.' He said as if it were obvious.  
'You can't. I told him if he stuck it out a week we wouldn't come after him'  
'Fuck that'  
'Logan!' Rogue caught up to him. 'Give him a bit of time to come back on his own, he's been doing well here I think he'll come back'  
'If he doesn't I'm blaming you two.' He went back to Wolfsbane. 'You too Rahne. Now get back to your room, all of you'  
'It's only eight'  
'Now!' He roared and they all quickly fled.  
'What's his problem it's only one stupid kid.' Avalanche sniggered.  
'I can still hear you bub.'


	11. Chapter 11

It hadn't taken me too long to track down Hellion and his companions, the girl Mercury left a very distinct smell. They had gone down into the sewers and against my better judgement I followed them. I heard them just ahead but held back to make sure I didn't startle them.  
'Well that worked didn't it?' Mercury scoffed.  
'Shut up Cessily.' Hellion snapped.  
'Well what now chief'  
'I don't know.' He glowered. 'What do you think'  
'I think we need some help, find some other mutants to help us'  
'Yeah because there's going to be mutants everywhere that are willing to expose themselves and risk death. We've already lost someone I'm not letting it happen again'  
'So what Julien? We go hide'  
'No, I'm just saying that... I don't know what I'm saying'  
'Santo!' Mercury shouted. 'Say something'  
'Like what? I don't know what to do.' Rockslide shrugged. 'I'm sorry but I just don't'  
I decided to step out and give them some hope. 'Err. Hi.' Before I could get anymore out they had all shot out towards me to attack. Rockslide was closest and got a good punch in slamming me against the side of the sewer pipe, Hellion then use his telekinesis to throw me further down the pipeline into another wall, I unsheathed my claws and ran at them. 'Listen to me. I just wanted to...' Mercury reshaped he liquid arms into knives and stabbed me through the chest as Rockslide pushed further me into them. Hellion threw my limp body away and they ran as fast as they could. They were afraid of being caught by the protestors they'd do anything, even kill someone it seemed, I was lucky. I can heal.

I staggered up to the ladder and had healed completely by the time I was there, I clambered up and the light let me see how torn my clothes were, I was a mess. It's weird what you think about after you crawl out of a sewer all the mistakes I knew I was making, I needed to go back no matter what, something was coming and although it might be months before anything happens but I need to be ready, we needed to be ready. I had to go back there it's the only place I've ever felt safe, the only place I ever been able to let my guard down and although I pissed it up I can fix it, I at least have to try. So I'm going to have to swallow some of that pride and do something I never thought I would.

* * *

'Sorry I'm late Logan.' Colossus panted to catch his breath.  
'I've already started the simulation with the juniors; they're not doing to badly.' Logan started before laughing at Colossus.  
'What'  
'Nothing. Let's just focus on this'  
'They can fight well.' Colossus said sidetracked. 'But they don't fight together. And now they're bickering'  
'And now they would be dead.' Logan sighed. 'End simulation'  
'It's like they're missing something'  
Logan pushed the speakers and his voice blared into the danger room. 'Hit the showers we'll talk to you about it when you're done'  
'What were you laughing at?' Colossus demanded.  
'You'  
'Me'  
'You smell like sex... and Kitty.' Logan jeered leaving the room as the metal man blushed.

'You don't work as a team.' Logan said disapprovingly. 'Get it together.' He looked to Wolfsbane for a moment before leaving.  
'What he means is you all fight well but you don't work together. You need to find a way to, maybe choose a leader within your group to take charge.' Colossus smiled at each of them. 'Better luck next time.' And he quickly followed after Logan.  
'Sorry guys, I'm useless out there.' Cypher cringed.  
'It's not your fault, it's all of ours and to be honest you wouldn't be out fighting really would you?' Sage reassured him.  
'I guess not'  
'They're right though, we don't seem to click as a team.' Icarus stated.  
'And whose fault is that?' Wolfsbane muttered angrily.  
'You and Anole need to get over it.' Leech glared at her. 'He apologised'  
'He has nothing to do with this.' She spat.  
Leech continued. 'He obviously does.' 'I've forgiven him anyway; I was being too pushy about it all. He was doing me a favour and now I've got no-one to go with.' Anole said indifferently.  
'When he comes back we'll fix this.' Husk cut in.  
'Didn't you hear what I said?' Wolfsbane shouted. 'He's not coming back'  
'He's going to come back.' Sage and Cypher both said.  
'Whatever.' And with that she stormed out the room.  
'God she's taken this badly.' Cannonball shook his head.  
'It's because she likes him.' Husk laughed.  
Leech questioned her. 'But she seems to hate him.' 'Exactly, she's pissed he didn't ask her to prom.' She explained.  
'That doesn't make any sense.' Anole sniggered.  
'Dude, she a girl when do they make sense?' Icarus snorted.  
'True.' All the boys agreed as the girls gave them dirty looks.

* * *

Okay I was not going in there. But I'd at least try to learn how to do it from here. For Anole. I felt like a complete freak stood here looking through a window, but I wasn't paying to learn how to... eugh I'm not saying it. The movements looked simple enough and luckily my mutation gave me a lot more grace than most people. 'Are you coming in?' A voice called from the doorway.  
'No thanks.' I choked. 'I'm not the type'  
'Everyone's the type to dance.' She gave a dazzling smile but I was standing firm on this, the less people that saw me the better.  
'I've gotta go anyway.' And I ran away without looking back trying to hitch a lift back to the mansion. I've got shit to deal with but I think it'll be okay for the most part.

* * *

Ororo stood out on the balcony that overlooked the graves of her friends, Charles, Scott, Jean, she would stand here and just watch them from time to time wishing they'd come back, they were her family and they were gone and now there she was running a school full of children but never feeling so alone. She wasn't the only one though, Scott and Jeans graves had become a spot where those feeling isolated would gather while Charles grave become synonymous to those who felt lost and wanted direction. It had seemed they had become the martyrs that should never have been; the ones we lost. She was surprised to see Logan there, he rarely visited the graves and then he would never look at Jeans but this time he stood in front of it before turning away and stalking off behind the mansion. Ororo followed him round and thought about chastising him as he lit up a cigar but decided not to. 'Logan.' She said kindly.  
He leaned on the wall for support as he faced her shaking his head as if to ask her not to say anything.  
'We all miss her.' She replied shortly and then stood next to him and held his hand in comfort as he smoked his cigar.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: please review I need your suggestions on if you like the way I'm taking this etc. Thanks again!

'The time is nearing my brothers, to take what is rightfully ours. We will get our retribution for those we lost on Alcatraz Island and we will show them what they truly have to fear. Too long we have been complacent letting them treat us like the inferior ones but no more. You all have a part to play in this and they will not be able to stop our three pronged attack, those X-men, they too have lost dearly and cannot expect to stop us. A revolution is upon us and nothing will be the same again.' Magneto looked upon his new army of mutants some faces new, some old but this time he had a stronger force he still had many pawns to send out first though he had stronger allies joining him. Havok, Berzerker, Sabretooth, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Polaris and Mastermind were his latest leading assailants, his X-men he joked, they joined his old ones Pyro, Ash, Juggernaut, Vanisher and the returning Toad. Most of which had joined up willingly but those who hadn't found Mastermind to be a powerful illusionist forcing them to do her will and in this case Magnetos; Sabretooth, Havok and Polaris were held under her powers and would fight alongside their brotherhood of mutants to their death.

Magneto left the cheering crowd with his twelve leading soldiers following swiftly behind into another clearing away from the prying ears of the masses that had gathered.  
'This feels the same as last year.' Pyro mumbled. 'It's going to go the same way'  
'You seem you forget that they have their man X-men and a team in training. They can't expect to be able to split there forces through three attacks.' Magneto laughed off Pyros uncertainty. 'Mastermind, how are they holding up?' He motioned to Sabretooth, Havok and Polaris.  
'They're fine.' He sniped. 'Why do you care'  
'Don't overestimate yourself and they are powerful mutants they will ensure our victory'  
'I don't like this father.' Scarlet Witch roared at Magneto. 'What you have done to our half-sister, is that what awaits us if we do not follow your wishes'  
'Wanda, Pietro I know you would not turn on me. Polaris would, I only do it to help us'  
'You say that father but how do we know to trust you?' Quicksilver added.  
'You two will lead the attack on the protest in San Francisco with the help of Bezerker and Sabretooth'  
'Will her ability extend to keep the feral in check?' Wanda mused.  
'I will give him a deep routed illusion which should keep him under your command for days.' Mastermind sneered.  
'Good.' 'What about the rest of us?' Toad jumped in front of Magneto.  
'You will take a force to the storage facility in Denver with Juggernaut, Vanisher and Ash. We,' he swung his arm towards Pyro, Mastermind, Havok and Polaris, 'will head to D.C. All of us will take some of the masses with us to direct the attention away from us'  
'When are we doing this?' Juggernaut voice boomed.  
'One week.'

On my way back I stopped off to get a tux, custom fitted and everything, I know what you're thinking; how could I afford that? Well just because I've gone all ethical doesn't mean I'm not going to liberate from those rich snobs and corporate assholes and it was for a good cause, me, so I don't really care. I grabbed a change of clothes too just some jeans and a hoodie as stupidly I forgot to bring anything with me. I'd been arguing with myself the whole way back about going back but I was there now standing in front of the cast iron gates.  
'Are you coming in or what?' Shadowcat laughed from the intercom.  
'Oh, yeah.' I said slightly abashed.  
The gates buzzed open and I walked around the outside of the mansion where the phys ed class I should have been in was, they were all wrapped up in their baseball game they didn't even see me pass them which I was pretty glad about. I headed directly to the cafeteria I was so hungry and I wanted to eat before I went to see anyone, I was sure there wouldn't be anything out yet but you never know, just as I got there I was blindsided by Angel.  
'Shouldn't you be in class?' He scolded, that when I decided I didn't like him he was just annoyingly preppy.  
'Just got back actually, you should know that.' I said with fake sweetness which he took badly.  
'Ah yes. I see you have your fathers rudeness'  
'I'll take that as a compliment.' I laughed inwardly remembering when I said the same thing to Storm when I arrived.  
'Get unpacked and go to class'  
'Sure, right after I've had something to eat'  
'I'm not trying to be an ass but we can't have all the kids think they can do the same and we can't treat you any different to them'  
'I'll just make sure no one sees me then.' I turned away from him after giving a defiant smirk and grabbed a plate and sat down at the staff table, just to annoy him really, and ate as he stomped off. I had a good ten minutes to myself before I was interrupted from leaving by Rogue and Iceman.  
'Angel said you were in here.' Rogue started. 'He said you were being quite rude'  
I shrugged. 'I guess, I was just getting something to eat'  
'You should probably head to class.' Iceman looked at me apologetically and laughed.  
'Yeah he was just pissing me off. I'll be in my afternoon class, there's only like fifteen minutes left of this period'  
'Okay.' Rogue stared me up and down. 'Bobby could you get me my lunch please.' She asked flirtatiously.  
He sighed. 'No problem'  
'I'm glad you came back.' She said as Iceman wandered off.  
'Okay.' I said slowly.  
'After what Rahne Sinclair said we weren't sure if you'd be coming back'  
'I'm not scared off by some girl shooting her mouth off'  
'Good. The rest of her friends seem to miss you though'  
'Really?' I was surprised by that, that'll make things easier.  
'Your dad got pretty worked up about what she said too'  
I didn't know what to say to that so I just stood there while she looked at me to say something awkwardly.  
After the uncomfortable silence ended as Iceman returned with her sandwich I asked them about if there was any more news on Magneto they said there hadn't and then went on to tell me about my TV debut which was news to me. I left them as soon as I could trying to get away from Rogue and her uncomfortable conversations ambling to Anoles room where he'd stop off before going to lunch from his drama class that usually ended before it was supposed to. I knocked on his door and was unsurprised when he answered it, I threw my bogged tuxedo at his unready arms but he caught it easily.  
'I got the tux but I'm not keeping it in my room, I'm going to minimise my humiliation to just prom.' I walked past him into his room that he shared with Icarus who should have been out of drama too. 'Where's Icky?' We all had picked up on using the nickname after Husk had said it.  
'He's just finishing an assignment in the library, but that's not the point! Where did you go? What happened? We saw you in that protest. Why did you leave?' He stammered and spluttered.  
'First I just wanna say sorry for what I said.' My eyes rolled but he didn't see. 'I went up to Boston and had a look around that protest. Well you saw what happened those Hellions sorta pissed them off and then I went to find them and they attacked me and ran away'  
'Hellions'  
'Oh the group of mutants, the leader was called Hellion so I dubbed them the Hellions'  
'That makes more sense now and anyway I wanted to apologise too I overreacted'  
'No worries. So we cool'  
'Yeah.' He said giving me a high five. 'I can believe you got a tux and everything.' He said unzipping the bag and beaming.  
'Well if I'm gunna do it I'm gunna do it right'  
'You seem to have done.' He gave me a swift hug. 'Thanks'  
'I'm going to go to my room and unpack my dirty clothes. I'll see you in Art'  
'Are you not coming to lunch'  
'Already ate and to be honest I don't want to deal with the drama yet'  
'Do you not want me to tell them you're back then'  
'Nah, it's probably best too then they can think of what to yell at me about first.' I laughed.  
'See you later then.' He shouted as I left his room and went back to mine. 


	13. Chapter 13

(I know I haven't put anything up in ages, mainly because I thought no-one was reading this, but I came across this last bit I'd written and thought I may as well put it up.)

I was early to Art as I wanted to grab a seat on my own but that plan was foiled as Anole sat next to me and the others dragged their tables over and joined them up to mine. This was the one class we were all in together and I couldn't get away from the glares from them all but the only one that seem true was from Wolfsbane whose, if looks could kill, I'd be dead, the rest of them soon began to giggle and laugh as they stopped pretending to be mad at me.  
'We're all sorry about what happened man.' Icarus gave a lopsided smile.  
'Yeah, we didn't mean anything by it we just...' Sage faded out.  
'Wanted to protect Anole? I get that.' And what was strange I kinda did understand that.  
'So yeah, Anole told us what happened. That guy at the protest sounds like a real creep.' Sage shivered 'He was. It felt so weird being there and doing nothing'  
'Well you did the right thing.' Leech said. 'I know I sound lame saying that'  
'Yep.' Cannonball nodded.  
Wolfsbane still sat there silently looking up to glare at me or avoiding my line of sight completely.  
'So. Err. Anything new with prom?' I asked trying to divert the attention from me and Wolfsbane.  
'I'm going with Leech.' Sage grinned. 'Just as friends though.' They both added.  
'Cannonballs going with Surge.' Anole continued.  
'That girl Noriko?' I pointed over to her slyly.  
'Yeah.' They all said together.  
'Why aren't you sitting with her then?' I nudged him.  
He shrugged. 'Well she was going out with Dominic but she dumped him after she found out he asked Sage to prom but she doesn't want people to think she cheated so we're giving it time'  
'High School.' I sighed quietly.  
'Tell me about it.' He grumbled.  
'What about you Wolfsbane? Anyone asked you?' I thought I'd make the first move.  
'No.' She snapped.  
'Yes they did.' Husk laughed. 'Three guys, even a senior! But she turned them all down'  
'Oh. Why'  
'None of your business'  
'Sorry.' I said quickly.  
'Whatever.' She sneered.  
'James got a tuxedo.' Anole leaped in cutting over the tension.  
'Thanks.' I elbowed him in the side and he punched me on the arm.  
'Now that's going to make the prom for me.' Leech jeered. I barely suppressed the growl as everyone, bar Wolfsbane, goaded me.  
'At least he won't look like a mess. But that means I'll have to make more of an effort.' Anole laughed infectiously.

Soon enough it was time for the evening meal but I really wasn't in the mood to sit there and get the cold shoulder from Wolfsbane. I just wandered around for a while with some of the professors welcoming me back as they saw me and Storm practically gleeful when she passed me which was a bit creepy; I went to the back garage where the mechanics classes were to see Logan.  
'Hey.' I knocked on the door. 'Just wanted to let you know I'm back'  
'Great.' He said with no real feeling but gave a slight smile, he came over to face me and stood there unsure of what to do or say.  
'I hear you saw me on the news.' I sighed.  
'It would seem you attract all kinds of problems.' He teased lighting up a cigar. 'Want one'  
'Never really been a fan.' I was kinda indifferent on the issue.  
'At least we don't have to worry about the health risks'  
'True but I think Storm would go nuclear if she found out'  
'Hmm.' He sighed in agreement then added. 'Gone all tamed?' 'Guess so.' I shrugged. 'From wolf to housetrained dog. Great.'

_Prom Night_

Ever seen that movie Prom Night? The newer one, you know the one where practically everyone dies, today feels like that. And I swear if anyone sings that bloody night to remember song from High School Musical one more time I might be the guy that kills everyone. Deep breaths can't kill anyone... I have to calm down, I'm going to prom with another guy there's going to be a lot of snide remarks and gossip, it's truly going to be a night to remember... great now it's stuck in my head!

'ANOLE! Let me in now or you'll be taking yourself to prom'  
The door flew open and a dishevelled Anole poked his head around it. 'I'm naked! Can't you wait one second'  
I pushed past him and went through his wardrobe to find my tux. 'Nope'  
'What the hell'  
'Just get changed I don't need to see your meat and two veg'  
'Fucks sake James, you really don't care about anything do you?' He griped half-joking.  
I shrugged, finding my tux in the process. As I began stripping off, facing away from Anole, I sensed his eyes look me up and down. I stretched out and my bones cracked, I saw myself in the mirror on the other side of the room and gave an animalistic grin, I did look pretty good; well formed muscles with no fat, light facial hair (shaved earlier and cut my face to shreds! Glad I can heal), messy brown hair and deep green eyes. I turned my head over my shoulder and saw Anole staring.  
'Like the show?' I burst out laughing.  
He blushed for a second before building up some guts. 'Yep, you've very hot. Too bad you're straight'  
'Hmm' I continued laughing throwing on the tux.  
'Now to sort out the hair.' He stared me down as I started to protest. 'You're the one who said if we're doing it we're doing it right'  
'I hate me.'

After a painful hour I was fluffed, puffed and stuffed, ready for cinder-fellas magic ball. We'd all decided to meet up here first but Anole had argued the fact he need the room to sort me out first so even Icarus had to wait to come in. They all gathered outside awaiting my grand unveiling, except Rahne for obvious reasons.  
'Come on!'Husk groaned. 'We want to see'  
'Yeah!' Sage concurred.  
'Hurry up guys!' Cypher knocked the door timidly.  
'I just want my room back.' Icarus grumbled.  
'Okay guys.' Anole called. 'I'd like you to meet...' He opened the door slowly. 'The new and improved'  
'Excuse me?' I cut over him.  
'Sorry, James... Hey wait... what's your last name'  
The others bundled into the room all ready for the prom all looking very nice and I actually smiled because of it.  
'Wow.' They all stared not saying anything else.  
'Did you just get a new guy? This one not hidden behind a beard or a tangle of hair.' Sage cackled.  
'You do look good.' Leech said weighing up all the facts and Cannonball nodded.  
'I still wouldn't date you though.' Cannonball looked over to me.  
'Damn.' I said sarcastically. Icarus skulked off to the bathroom to change as they all fell into the usual babbling of theirs.  
'Seriously, what is your last name?' Anole cut over them.  
'Logan.' 'Like Prof. Logan?' Sage said. 'Wolverine?' A non-committal 'Yeah' followed.  
'You his son or something?' Husk's eyes widened as I turned away. 'That's why you came here and... and that's why Prof. Logan got all pissed at Wolf when she said you wouldn't come back'  
'What'  
'Breaking news before old news.' Sage cut me off.  
'Pretty cool having him as your old man.' Cannonball offered in as the rest seemed to agree.  
'Yeah it's cool and great and whatever but don't tell anyone else.' I'm glad Leech had kept his mouth shut about what he heard from Storm the night I arrived.  
The bathroom door opened and Icarus popped out. 'What did I miss'  
'Not much.'

'3,2,1, go.' Anole had timed this down to the second, Cannonball and Icarus had collected Surge and Tabitha (Boom Boom), and now we were getting ready to go in as the others filtered in couple by couple Anole and I waited at the back. He fiddled with his buttons nervously and I took one of his hands in mine and a smile crossed his face.  
'Ready.' I said softly.  
'Yeah'  
As we walked into the danger room, now transformed into a dance hall, we all looked up to the domed ceiling which had been transfigured into a nights sky with twinkling lights as stars.  
'It's beautiful.' Swooned Sage just out of range for Anole to hear because I'm sure he would have spoken endlessly with her about it leaving me with all the awkward glares on my own. Some trashy music was blaring that hurt my enhanced hearing, a slight wince was caught by my 'partner' and he directed us over to our usual group and their dates, once again without Wolfsbane.  
'Done it.' Husk grinned evilly to me and Anole.  
'Great.' He answered her with an equally evil smile.  
'I'm not going to like this am I?' Why ask? It was blindingly obvious that they'd done something I'd despise.  
'Okay, dance?' He pulled me; well I let him, to the 'dance floor' as the next song faded in. We began to dance together; yes, the song was terrible but nothing to bad so far, as we danced we could see the faces and I could hear some of the whispers but I just focused on the music, which kinda made it worse... I must not chase the boys ... seriously!? Perfect. I heard the guffaws of my so-called-friends and I tried to give them the dirtiest look I could.

As I scanned the room I saw a few disgusted faces, more faces that had a new stock of gossip, most that didn't care and some looking longingly at us both.  
'I'm going to get you for this.' I whispered to my green friend.  
'I know'  
Finally I saw the face of Wolfsbane she stared me straight in the eyes with pure coldness, she made my mind up, I did... I do like her...

(Okay, there's two ways I could take this but I'm not sure. If you care either way let me know. The two ways I'll take this is either Wolfsbane or Anole being romantically linked to James)


End file.
